Red Eye
Red Eye is a red-eyed bald eagle and one of the most famous members of the Winged Guards. He has a special skill that makes him unique among his brethren: the uncanny ability to spot magical items from far greater heights than the rest. When Red Eye was much younger, he had a knack for getting in trouble for being a daredevil. One day, the citizens of Pocketville gathered at the Magic Fountain to witness another Friendship Ceremony, this one for a young kitten destined for London. Red Eye and three of his buddies were watching the event from a perch way atop Tomlin Palace. Moments before the ceremony began, one of the eagles dared Red Eye to land dramatically on top of the of the Magic Fountain where the young kitten stood, and Red Eye agreed. As Ava began the proceedings and the Friendship Heart flew to the top of the fountain, the eagle flew off. He soon realized he was going faster than he should be, though, and struggled to maintain control while trying to slow down. In that same moment, a flash of ruby light both enveloped the kitten and temporarily blinded Red Eye, causing him to crash into the Friendship Heart head-first. At the Pocketville Hospital, Dr. Copper bandaged his head and watched over the comatose eagle. Three days later, the young eagle regained consciousness and had absolutely no memory of the accident. The next day, the doctor removed the bandages, warning that there was a possibility that he could be permanently blind. However, when the patient opened his eyes, he found that he could see as well as ever, and the doctor attributed the miracle to the healing energy of the Ocean of Friendship. There was ''a side effect, though. One of the eagle's blue eyes had turned a deep ruby red, just like that of the Friendship Heart. Yet, even odder was the fact that his sight had actually ''improved ''dramatically, allowing him to see even the smallest of things from extreme heights. The doctor could only conclude that this must also be a result of being exposed to the hearts' mystical energy. Upon joining the Winged Guard and being officially dubbed "Red Eye," the other members put his special talent to good use. A Magic Drop scouting mission only took half the time it previously did, if not less! Both the queens and his commanders in the Winged Guard forbid Red Eye from pulling any more stunts like the one that gave him his gift. A permanent "No Fly" zone has been established around the Magic Fountain, something the Pocketers refer to as the "Red Eye Boundary." Character Profile '''Gender:' Male Species: Bald Eagle Appearance: White feathers from the neck up and brown everywhere else. His beak and feet are yellow. Eye Color: One eye is blue, the other is ruby red. Occupation: Captain of the Winged Guard Personality: Bold, reckless, a prankster, and a rule-breaker. He can't resist a dare. Place of Birth: Tariane Mountains Category:Article list Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Bird